


feel the adrenaline moving through my veins

by butterflyness, ladykillerz



Category: Blur (Band), Oasis (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Come Swallowing, Dom/sub Undertones, Hate Sex, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, NME Awards 1995, Teasing, both of them are drunk and horny, brat awards au, cause it's the 90s, damon is hornier and liam loves it lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyness/pseuds/butterflyness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykillerz/pseuds/ladykillerz
Summary: It wasn’t just a kiss against the tip, Liam was full-on sucking the award with his eyes still connected with Damon’s.“Fuckin’ hell..” Damon muttered and raised his glass to his mouth.or it's 1995 and the boys are at the NME brat awards but liam is brattier than usual.(based on a real incident where liam refused to be on the cover of NME with damon and caused a scene which ended with graham kissing his cheek, leaving him stunned.)
Relationships: Damon Albarn/Liam Gallagher
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58





	feel the adrenaline moving through my veins

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! 
> 
> this idea simply came to our minds when we saw the '95 NME pictures and an article about how liam refused his picture to be taken with damon at the backstage. then we saw the possibility of damon witnessing liam being photographed at the _brat_ awards when he was posing obscurely... 
> 
> we hope you like it!

That fucking devilish look. Those fucking bright baby blue eyes. Liam was being a brat, as usual.

Well, you could say it was an accurate pun indeed because they were at the fucking NME Brat Awards, holding their quite symbolic and meaningful award statues.

Many bands and musicians were in line, posing towards the photographer’s way just to make sure they look good on the next week’s issue of NME. It was a were a rather good way to sell your name, image and of course, music. 

Not that Damon cared about all of these, he was already occupied with trying not to look at Liam with his intense and cocky glare. 

He actually tried to keep it together throughout the whole night -from the moment they arrived at the place and met in the foyer, the awkward and shady speeches on the cramped stage and now, backstage.

Damon wasn’t a clueless flirt, he was very well aware that Liam kept looking at his way, thank you very much. Not as intense and in need of attention as Damon at least but it was something. He wasn’t sure if this was a good or a bad some-thing though. 

The night became longer and the drinks got heavier, so did the drugs. Which meant that Liam got higher and higher, less cautious about his attitude and how he was perceived by others. Hell, he didn’t even give a shit when he was sober, what was stopping him now? He was trying to get Damon’s attention on him _for sure._

“Liam!” 

Damon turned around to where the other man’s name had been called out from. One of the journalists from the NME who stood ready with a camera in front of the blue background had called out the brown-haired man’s name. He was holding the award for best single in his hand and a fag in the other. 

“Yeh?” His voice sounded out of action and his pupils looked bigger than usual -causing his baby blues to disappear slowly. 

Damon has had enough time and drunken thinking for himself just to study Liam’s eyes, okay? 

They were everywhere, on every front page and at every event he was forced to go so he could feel those blue eyes on him. When it wasn’t the eyes, it was that damn raw voice. It was impressive how someone could have the vocabulary of a twelve-year-old and the snarling tone of a Mancunian yet has the voice of an angel. 

“Could we get a picture with you and-“ The journalist paused and turned to wave at Damon. He sighed but moved closer. “Could we get a picture of you with Damon?” 

Damon wanted to laugh, of course, they wanted the two of Britain’s most talked-about frontmen on the cover of their reputed magazine. There was already a tension between the bands that the press was thriving on it, so this opportunity was the icing on the cake for them. 

Liam scoffed and sent Damon a dirty look. Damon sighed softly and prayed to the Gods just to keep calm and not get riled up in front of everyone. That would certainly be a sight for the papers while they, of course, would assume the reason for his temper was Liam’s triggering arrogance. 

Oh, little did they know.

Damon still had his eyes on Liam when he stepped closer to him. He was slightly shorter than Damon but that didn’t stop him from taking on an intimidating persona with his stance. 

“I’ll tell ya. To your face.” He raised the meaningful award in his hand a bit and waved the finger at him. “Your band is full of shite, rite? So I’m not going to do a photo with ya.” He pressed the finger into Damon’s chest. As if Damon didn’t understand that Liam really meant it. 

There was a moment of silence in the studio. The journalist and the crew said nothing, neither did Damon. He knew that Liam wanted to wind him up by his words. Always looking for a fight, this _brat._

Liam was clearly not done because he pressed the finger harder into Damon’s chest and continued. “Ya don’t honestly want a picture with me, do ya?” Damon couldn’t help but wonder if there was actually some seriousness in the question. He pressed his lips close to prevent himself from laughing straight to Liam’s face over this ridiculous rant. Before Damon could say anything Liam continued.

“Well, I don’t really want one with ya.” Damon raised his chin a bit and looked down on the dark-haired man in his even darker jacket. “I’m gonna have the arse and balls to say so.” 

The pressure of the finger against Damon’s chest disappeared and Liam took a step back. They still kept their eye contact and Damon kept his chin high. It was fascinating. 

Despite Liam’s words he couldn’t help but feel like he didn’t actually mean it. How it was some kind of way to hide what he really desired, how he actually _felt._

The photoshoot went on. The unexpected moment of Graham kissing Liam occurred and Damon was not the only one laughing at the silly gesture his drunk friend did. Nevertheless, everyone kept having a good time however, Liam was obviously not pleased. 

Any less when his brother agreed to take some photos with Damon instead.

Damon saw how Liam glared at them when they stood in front of the blue screen. With big smiles on their faces and their arms around each other. Feeling Noel’s giggle next to his shoulder and joining along with him. God, the wine really starting to kick in now. 

Damon stepped to the side, away from the blue background for the portraits. ”Liam your turn!”

On his way, he brushed against Liam's shoulder as he walked to stand in front of the basic decoration. It was only for a brief moment but he felt as if the electricity went through his body and the wine turning in his stomach. Damon was almost sure Liam felt the same spark cause of the way his body walked towards the front of the camera was quite a show. 

Damon licked his lips excitedly. He was standing next to some person from some band he didn't know the name of and yet he couldn't take his attention off Liam. He was just listening half-heartedly to what the man next to him was speaking about. 

He couldn’t take his eyes of Liam in front of the camera. How the younger man ruffed his hair and looked into the camera with a blank face. He was clearly high as a kite and didn’t even notice how Damon moved closer towards him. 

He didn’t know what he was going to do, but he had to do something. It was probably his drunken state of mind who so badly wanted Liam’s attention and gaze. 

Damon found himself popping up behind Liam quickly and raised his glass towards the camera. The journalist let out a laugh and Damon played along by giggling at whatever was going on in front of him. 

Jesus, he really was pissed. There was no way he would normally jump into a scene with Liam, never. He would regret this later or tomorrow or whenever he got sober again. 

Liam didn’t even look at his way, he kept posing. 

Feeling a bit stupid after his gesture he walked away. Arriving back to behind the camera and standing next to yet another person he didn’t know the name of. He genuinely loathed these events. 

Liam continued to do what he did just before and seemed as he hadn’t even noticed Damon. His eyes were glossy and he looked a bit lost. His face looked impossibly innocent, Damon bit his lip. 

Well, that innocence didn’t last long at all. 

Damon must have interpreted Liam’s looks the wrong way because the next moment he looked at him, his heart immediately dropped. It was silly how affected he was by the younger lad but he couldn’t help himself, Damon was into him in a weird way. 

Their eyes met. 

Liam sent Damon a very unexpected slug smile and he couldn’t figure out the reason for it at first. Liam wouldn’t interact with him directly, so this was already causing Damon to feel tingles at the back of his neck. 

Then Liam raised the award higher.

The risen, holy finger came closer to his plump pink lips and Damon felt his heart racing. Still with their eyes connected Liam parted his lips a bit and slid the dark finger in between his lips. 

Took it deeper, hollowing his cheeks a bit. 

It wasn’t just a kiss against the tip, Liam was full-on sucking on the award with his eyes still connected with Damon’s. 

“Fuckin’ hell..” Damon muttered and raised his glass to his mouth. He drowned it all in one go and grimaced a bit at the bitter taste. He had forgotten he got persuaded by some label man to drink some whiskey. Apparently to loosen his mind a little. Well, it clearly did not work because his mind was on full frenzy by the scene going on before his eyes. 

Liam let go of the finger with a pop and Damon felt as if he was gonna fall to the floor there and then. 

He inhaled a breath shortly and without any more hesitation, he sent Liam a look then left the room. He was very well aware that Liam knew what his look had meant, otherwise, he wouldn’t have turned to the corridor outside. He was following him.

Damon didn’t know if it was the alcohol or something else but whatever it was it had made his pants grow to a painful tightness. He also had a burning sensation in his stomach, just like in his lower body, but he decided to ignore that one. He turned around a corner and sped up his steps. 

“In here,” He opened a door and held it open for Liam who had been following him quietly but with an eager quickness the whole time. Still as quiet, he stepped into the open door and Damon followed him into the room.

Neither of them said anything when Damon locked the door and turned to Liam who stood in the middle of the room. If it could even be called that. It was one of those tiny spaces that looked like some kind of janitor’s storage room and Damon sighed defeatedly. 

Well, he could have been a bit smarter than this but he didn’t have it planned out at all so he couldn’t be blamed. 

“That was very bold of you,” Damon stepped closer to Liam. “That show you put on out there.” 

Liam was quiet at first, he raised his chin a bit when Damon stepped even closer and almost towered over him. “Hmm, yeh?” 

“Yeah,” Damon was pretty close to him now and he felt himself whispering a bit. If he just moved a little, his hands would touch Liam’s and their chests would be pressed together. 

Damon gulped audibly. 

Fuck, he was so pretty. How could someone so rude be blessed with such a pretty face on top of the voice of an angel?

“What you gonna do about it then, Albarn?” Liam’s blue eyes were challenging, the tone in his words were biting back. He was being brave and Damon hated how it made him feel, how it made him wanna do so much to him.

To show him that he couldn’t dominate him.

Damon raised his hand. Liam looked like he was going to slap it away at first but then he let it come closer to him. He closed his eyes in what looked like satisfaction when Damon’s fingers brushed against his jaw softly. 

“Y’know,” He creased his thumb against Liam’s sharp jaw and kept mumbling. “You’re really fucking pretty.”

He couldn’t help but sigh at the view in front of him: His hand on Liam’s jaw, Liam's closed eyes and the relaxed expression on his face as in satisfaction. 

“Oi, shuddup,” Liam whispered back and Damon let out a laugh. He let his hand take more of Liam’s face in its grip. When Damon took a step closer he opened his eyes slightly and said, “You’re drunk.” 

Liam was just breathing silently and watching his face with his half-open eyes when Damon licked his lips and moved his face close to his. He didn’t even hesitate to close his eyes when Damon pressed his wet lips on his. He just took a tight grip of Damon’s jacket and pulled their bodies closer together.

While their lips were moving in sync and with so much passion, Liam broke off to breathed the air between them. Which made Damon grasp the opportunity to kiss him again and this time open-mouthed. As if the two of them were testing the waters of what felt right and okay for the other, Liam opened his lips more just to let Damon in. 

Damon slid his hand to the back of Liam’s head and took a grip of his hair. He kept pulling his hair gently while sucking on Liam’s tongue which caused him to let out a deep moan and break the kiss. 

Still a tight grip of Liam’s dark hair, Damon pulled his head up so he was looking into his eyes.

“What you did out there…” Damon creased Liam’s cheek. His hand moved closer to Liam’s mouth and his thumb brushed against his lips. 

Liam parted his lips. He took Damon’s finger into his mouth and sucked on it, his eyes still connected with Damon’s. 

Fuck, he cannot take this much longer.

The tightness in his pants got even more obvious and Liam must’ve also felt it, they were so tightly pressed against each other now.

“On your knees.” It came out as a whisper and Damon regretted that he hadn’t been able to control his voice when a slug smile spread on Liam’s lips. “Please, Liam.”

Thankfully Liam didn’t have any witty comment on the embarrassing desire and the pleading tone in Damon’s voice. Instead, he let go of Damon’s finger and got down on his knees. 

It almost killed Damon to see him like that. The cocky lad he was familiar with was gone and replaced with an obeying young man with gorgeous eyes to kill.

“Hmm, do ya want what did I out there?”

Fucks sake would he need Damon to spell it out for him. Maybe that was the only thing that would bring this side of Liam out. Knowing the person he was pleasuring was aware of what was going to happen and making them beg for it. 

“Yes,” Damon took Liam’s chin into his hand and made him face him. “Put my cock into your mouth,” He sent him a weak smile. Liam might be below Damon but fuck, he was absolutely under his control with those blue eyes. “Please.” 

Liam nodded with a satisfied smile on his lips. He raised his hands to unbuckle Damon’s belt and the blonde man let out a shaky breath when his trousers fell to the floor.

Liam wasn’t quick at all. He was teasing Damon all the way.

It started with him creasing the hardness between Damon’s legs through the fabric of his pants. He looked quite proud of himself like he had accomplished something by getting Damon to this point without actually touching him.

He smiled smugly and slowly, he pulled down his underwear. Damon grabbed one of the shelves on the wall next to him to steady himself. His tip was already swimming in precum and when he felt Liam’s skin touching his, he inhaled a somewhat ragged breath. 

Liam started to move his hand up and down the length of Damon’s cock. His grip was tight and mouth still closed. Everything was painfully slow. 

“Fuck,” Damon exclaimed with a sigh and Liam chuckled at his desperate tone. 

He moved his lips closer to the tip and in a movement that almost made Damon fall apart he dragged his wet lip onto his sensitive skin. He circulated the erected pink tip of Damon’s cock with his tongue and all Damon could do was moan desperately. 

Damon finally felt how his warm mouth took all of him in one go when Liam wrapped his lips around his tip and felt himself being welcomed by his soft tongue moving further down. 

He didn’t know what to do with himself. The pleasure was too much and all he could do was moan from the bottom of his stomach and grab a tight fist of Liam’s soft hair in his hand. Maybe he should bite his right bicep to keep himself from screaming out loud. 

Liam finally settled on a rhythm and started to move his mouth up and down Damon’s length with his howled cheeks. Every time the tip of his nose was touching Damon’s pubic hair, it made him moan louder and Damon couldn’t help but wonder how deep can he go down on him. 

Damon wanted to scream just from thinking of it but the only sound filling the room was the muffled sounds of Liam’s silent gagging and he didn’t know what to do with himself.

He looked down at Liam. His eyes were closed, his dark lashes brushed against his cheeks so gently. Damon couldn’t take his eyes away from the sight of Liam’s pink lips around his cock. From the noises he was making, Liam was enjoying it too.

_Fuck,_ this was so fucking hot.

Just as he thought it couldn’t get any better Liam opened his eyes and looked up at him. Lips still around his cock, glossy blue eyes and his own hand palming himself. Their eyes met once again.

“Ah fuck Liam, please!” The grip around his hair got tighter and while he tried to hold it back he couldn’t help but buckle his hips a little further and watch himself disappear deeper into Liam’s warm mouth. “Don’t stop.” 

Liam took all of him willingly, holding his lips by the base of his cock and gaze still locked with Damon. His baby blue eyes were beaming from tears and Damon figured Liam must have a lot of experiences considering he had almost taken all of Damon without any struggle.

“So, fucking…” He thrust his hips further. _“...good.”_ Moaning deeply he gripped Liam’s hair once again for support. 

He came in Liam’s mouth only seconds later. The pleasure of his mouth and the attention from his eyes became too much for Damon and he had to hold on to the shelf to not fall to the floor. The rapid movements of his hips must have given it away already cause Liam held his mouth around Damon’s length knowingly and after swallowing every single drop, he let go of the now half-soft cock.

Damon sighed, it was a sigh of relief, of finally being freed from the painful longing of pleasure. He felt so much weight fall down on his shoulders. He was in a haze of ecstatic satisfaction. 

Before he got the possibility to say something dumb Liam stood up. He brushed off his legs and dragged a hand through his hair that Damon had gripped tightly moments earlier. 

“If ya think this is something that will happen again -you’re wrong, Albarn.” He said with a flat tone. He wiped his lips dry with the back of his hand and looked at Damon directly. 

Damon raised an eyebrow with a smile on his lips. “Oh yeah?” He leaned close to Liam and brushed his hand against his chin. “Honestly, Leeum, I wouldn’t mind,” He mumbled and glanced at Liam’s pink lips. They haven’t kissed after Damon came into his mouth. 

”I'm sure you wouldn't but I'm not a poof,” Liam whipped his head a little to the side so Damon's hand against his chin dropped. Damon was aware that it was better for him to start building up the walls he crashed minutes ago, again. 

”Interesting of you to say that when next week you’re gonna be on the cover of NME with my _shite_ band’s guitarist, mind you, kissing you on the cheek.”

“Well, at least am not like you,” Liam took a step away from Damon with his rosy cheeks and immediately turned away to walk past him. “See ya,” He said before stepping out of the door and leaving Damon alone with his pants still on the floor.


End file.
